


It's You

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M, coverartist!joshua, idol!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: person A is an underrated idol. person B is a mysterious cover singer. unfortunately, person A has a song that based on person B and person B cover the song which person A own and make it climb up on the chart. they don't know each other until the day they meet.





	It's You

“Told you, he has a good voice.” 

“I know, yet he does a cover for our songs.” 

Jeonghan quirks a brow scoots himself to the side of his leader. “What’s new?” 

The small man shrinks back to his seat, gives a lazy look as he shows the latter an article in Pann. His eyes wander to read what written there. Besides, there is a video. He squints his eyes hard, blames it for his eyesight’s capability that goes worse. He should buy new lenses for his glasses. 

“Thanks to him, our song climbs up to the chart. So, which one the idol here? Us or him?” The other member responds. There is a bitter glint in his voice, Jeonghan notices it. But he can’t help either, he just feels thankful that everyone seeking the song and make it on the chart. 

“But — it’s your solo. The one is higher than other songs in our new album,” his leader adds. Jeonghan gives a small smile, somehow a little bit of proud crawling to his heart because it’s his solo song. His solo. He can never be proud of it. Like finally someone notices his effort, writing his own lyric and singing it although he doubts his quality. 

“Hm…” he gulps, feels nervous suddenly, “so, sorry, I just don’t who he is actually?” He blurts out, his curiosity wants to check the background of a person who does a cover of his solo. Not because he is curious and wants to take his eyes on him, just because he is curious what kind of person who able to drag the underrated song to chart.

He looks at his leader, demanding an explanation.  

“I guess his name is Josh, assuming from his channel, _WhatsupJosh_ so…yeah, the most rated boy with honey voice. No photo, even on his Instagram account, you can’t find his real face. Just he is famous for having a sweet voice that melts everyone’s heart.” 

Jeonghan agrees with the last part. Perhaps, he thinks. He hasn’t heard the cover yet. 

“So…” His eyes dart to another member, “Seungkwan?” 

The latter sighs. 

“He is famous, befriending other famous person and idols,” the boy goes on to say, “but I don’t know. Seriously, he can control his falsetto well and I’m jealous because the colour of mine is stronger than him. However, he can manage to give a mild colour when he is singing something.” 

Jeonghan cocks a brow, “you like him?” 

The member shakes his head, standing up from his seat. “No—I like his friend. The other friends. A rookie from hip-hop genre.” 

The leader chuckles. “You and your crush. You know we can do ask for a duet with him for the next album.” 

“No, thanks,” Seungkwan refuses, smiling at his leader and Jeonghan. The boy seems confused. 

“You should check his cover. Besides your solo, he did a cover for his friend’s song. Overcome and Falling for U is the highest one, the most watched. Everyone like him, I guess you will,” Seungkwan mutters, getting the confusion worse for Jeonghan because he actually has no idea. So he just wordlessly nods, grabbing his phone and typing down on Youtube for the cover. 

Little does he realise, he spends a long time to watch the cover. Reading all the comments, especially at the video where the song he covered is Jeonghan’s solo song. He finishes it all until the leader and his other member drags him back to the dorm. 

* * *

In the span of one week, Jeonghan has to go on full-packed schedule, receiving a lot of good feedback, owing to the reason of the cover song. The original one is still not going down from the chart. And he is thankful. At least, people don’t sleep on his song now. 

Thanks to the cover singer. He smiles at the sky, praying if one day he will meet the man. 

Here, he is with his manager, going for another gig. And guesting on a radio show, like he wants. However, this time he has to be alone because the one he needs to support is his own song. The one he composes, along with the help of his leader. 

He lets out a sigh. His manager turns a look at him. “You’re okay?” 

Jeonghan nods. He feels not okay, at all. The nervousness hits him hard, dealing with professional DJ and other guests that he is not acquainted with. He only serves a warm smile towards them as soon as he arrives at the building, bowing to every staff just like he used to do. Even at the waiting hall, he sits in silence, eyes scanning on the paper to memorise at the script. 

“Oh? Sorry…” A voice like honey catches Jeonghan’s attention. Make an instant reaction, Jeonghan holds his breath, looking in awe. He blinks. Once, twice, he stays in silence, really being trapped inside the figure’s appearance. 

“Excuse me?” 

Jeonghan blinks again, shaking his head as he musters his mind right in its place back. 

“Oh, yes?” 

“Do you see any singer, idol, waiting here?” Jeonghan blinks, as if—well he is a part of the underrated vocal group in South Korea, so, Jeonghan can understand. Being an underrated group in Korea’s showbiz, it is not an easy task because few people only can recognise him. 

“So…”

“No,” Jeonghan replies. He smiles. The latter smiles too, leaving the scene afterwards. Meanwhile, Jeonghan is stuck in awe, looking at the man who caught his breath away. A second later, he finds himself hard to focus on the script, making an effort to memorise the line yet his mind goes straight to the former. 

* * *

A few days later, his story is still in the news. Every site he opens, it clearly states ‘An idol who compose a song with love in first sight theme, Yoon Jeonghan’, ‘A member from vocal group _Angels_..’ blah blah blah and Jeonghan massages his temple as he reads it again and again. Silently he curses himself, because he was too blunt at the radio, telling the right answer instead of the prepared answer. 

_“So, Jeonghan, your song is well-known today, getting recognised. Aside from the main song, so, mind to tell what’s your song is about?” The DJ asked. Getting all the attention upon him, he got flustered. Rubbing his nape, he cleared out his throat._

_“This song is about — I don’t know,” he giggled, “it’s about falling in love with someone. Then, you can be so whipped for that person, waiting for their arrival on your date, although the person is gonna be late, you don’t mind it at all.”_

_The other cooed at him, smiling brightly as he made the answer._

_Jeonghan reluctantly showed some giggling after, suddenly he wanted to slap himself to not think about the real reason behind it all._

_“So, you experienced it by yourself?”_  
   
He shall not answer it. He shall leave it hanging. Yet a little nod that his own head could not help. The room burst into a whole mess and cooed him once again. While Jeonghan was left with a reddish shade all over his face. 

  
Jeonghan gulps again, again, and again. He really can’t think straight after getting a call from his CEO. It is not like his agency never allow his artist to date, hooking up or else. But at least, to keep it minimum and hidden, as a way to save the figure’s privacy also. The showbiz and its people are dangerous for him and his privacy, moreover the person who involved with the artist. Anyhow his company must be responsible to cover the artist and their person’s privacy. 

And now Jeonghan regrets. Knowing how much important the private life itself, the dangerous life in showbiz itself as well…he let out a sigh. 

His eyes wander to the street. Hands on the cup, fidgeting and tense in case he gets caught. Although he often spends his time there, besides the practice room. The leader gives out a day-off because Jeonghan does his job better, promoting his own song and the group’s song on every schedule. Despite the schedule for today, his leader needs to hold a meeting with CEO regarding his situation. 

He knocks his fingers against the cup. His mind goes blank, unaware of the surrounding. 

“Huh..” His eyes blink at the familiar voice, regaining his conscious, Jeonghan looks at the side. A man with a black mask and the similar gaze that catches Jeonghan to hold his breath. The man tugs a chair beside the idol. 

“That — a new i—” Jeonghan put his finger on the man’s mask, trying to shut him to not reveal his identity in public. He realises a glass and wearing a hoodie doesn’t help him to be at ease at his favourite cafe. 

The man uncovers his mask, putting it down aside. 

“No worries, I’m the expert in handling the situation. I have more friends like you,” he assures Jeonghan. 

The idol feels relieved, well—it’s the first time for him to meet a person like the friendly companion. He continues on his prior activity, holding on his cup and staring blankly at the street. 

“I like your song, particularly.” 

The idol quirks a brow.  “Your own solo, it has a nice story,” the male adds. 

Jeonghan nods, leaving a whisper of ‘thank you’. Then the rest is falling into silence. He is too nervous, because of the man. The man who actually is the main role of his song. The muse of his song. 

The man whom he saw before. Waiting and fidgeting on his coffee alone, wearing a delicate pastel coat and his features is beyond the expectation of a gentlemen epitome. Literally on point, at one second, his heart fell for the latter. And he unconsciously stares at the man right now, looking in awe as he loosens his grip on his cup. The man chuckles. 

A sweet chuckle tickles his ear, making a shiver down his spine and gosh, his heartbeat goes faster. He feels his stomach do a backflip. He needs a help! 

“You have a good voice. I like your voice. Anyway, my name is Jisoo. Hong Jisoo, you can call me Jisoo,” he introduces himself. Pulling a hand from Jeonghan’s side and smiles, he is the expert of melting the idol’s heart. 

“Oh—Jisoo,” he mumbles. 

The man before him can’t help either, adoring his silly reaction and ruffling his hoodie, fixing it again before anyone can notice the rising idol is sitting there and disguising himself. 

“Anyway—that time, sorry. I was looking for a friend, his dumb bighead was lost. His manager sought me and asked whether I was with him. Because I’m always stuck with him if he doesn’t go with his boyfriend,” Jisoo chatters, creating a friendly atmosphere between them. 

Hearing the male like this, Jeonghan can’t ask more. He is so whipped for the male, however, he can’t admit the fact because there is no way he confronts the latter and tells his big crush toward him. 

Jeonghan stays like that, even for an hour Jisoo guy talks with him, without receiving any response. He is so speechless, actually, his brain doesn’t work at that time, so he stays like a silly teenage girl who is with her sweet crush. As the warmth basks them for more, wrapping the bizarre atmosphere hangs in the air like this for anyone could tell how long it happens. 

“How about you?” 

Jeonghan blinks. Once. Two. His jaw drops down, willing to respond but his way is a little bit late than a guy barges into their space. 

“Hey, Josh!” A cheery voice breaks them. Jisoo widens his eyes when turning his head to the one direction. Meanwhile, Jeonghan knits his brow. 

Josh?? Like—that Josh? The one…no, Jeonghan shakes his head, dismissing all thoughts towards the Jisoo guy. It can’t happen. Josh is a common name. Everyone can have a friend named Josh, Joshua or anything else. Jeonghan shall keep his curiosity to the minimum. He should not have embarrassed himself in front of people, other than his member. 

The guy who faces Jisoo, wearing the black mask. A typical idol, artist or any public figure who want to hide and walk freely on the street like the commoners. 

That guy points his eyes, turning it upward into a crescent-shaped line on his eyes as he exchanges look with Jeonghan. “Hi,” he greets. The idol ducks his head low, then back into his position, losing himself to blank out. 

“Finally you—meet your crush, Josh,” the male adds. Jeonghan stiffens. He still can’t think straight, okay, his mind not willing to work at this time so he seems lost and has no reaction. He only overhears their conversation in silence, nor willing to dart his eyes upon them. 

Here he is, being left out and continues on his mind roaming somewhere. 

For one good hour, he doesn’t touch the cup, feeling on the verge of his death due to nervousness although he lets his brain not working at that time. The guy and his friend seem to have a talk with the friend’s boyfriend or Jeonghan, the idol can’t tell apart. But the warmth across his cheek and tumbling feeling inside his stomach say otherwise. 

“Hey, Jeonghan,” he whispers, snapping the idol out from his daydream. Jisoo pulls a warm smile, “sorry,” he says. 

Jeonghan cannot understand what he means by saying sorry for him. He furrows. 

“Why?” 

A smile turns into a thin line. However, it doesn’t cease away the warmth from the latter. “Because I’m a fan of you—” he leans closer, then he whispers, “I am the one who did a cover to your song. Can we be a friend?” 

He pulls out a hand after backing away from the latter. Making a space for Jeonghan to swallow what he has just said. 

Jeonghan gulps, getting shocked at the sudden news. The person…that person who makes his song climbing up on the chart and keeping its spot safe until today—the same person who brought an idea to Jeonghan’s brain to create a song. A song that implies his feeling, everyone’s feeling when they fall in love at the first sight. 

“Something off?” 

Jeonghan shakes his head. His lips want to say ‘oh okay’ but the thing his stupid lips blurt out is “Can we have a date?” 

He holds his breath as well. Getting amused look from Jisoo guy and his friend, they exchange a glance. Jeonghan blinks his eyes, just registering what has happened, then he curses himself. 

“Oh—oh…I mean, we can be a friend,” he fixes. 

Jisoo chuckles. 

“We can go on a date if only you want that.” 

The idol can’t hide his excitement, his face flushes red as his heart goes crazy at his response. So does the friend. He hits the back of Jisoo’s back. 

“Finally you can bring your date to the party next time,” he butts in. Jisoo simply smiles, as well goes to Jeonghan. 

“Yes, if only the boy before us is fine with that.” 

“…I’m okay. At least I have to repay your kindness to do a cover for my song.” 

“So lovebird, I leave. Boss is waiting,” Jisoo’s friend states, leaving the pair behind with those happy feelings grow within them. The rest of day they spend to know each other although they still have many days to learn about each other ahead.

 


End file.
